The El Barto Chronicles
by Gigju
Summary: AN epic adventure of a hero named El Barto.Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The El Barto Chronicles

"Hahahahahahahaha my new plan is already in motion soon there will be no more gym, music, and art in this school. And as an added bonus everything will become more challenging." Principal Skinner laughed

Then Lisa came in. (She was again elected to be the president) "Hello Skinner, the students have been telling me that the books they are given to read are either in poor condition or on fire."

"Well soon you won't worry about that" Skinner mumbled under his breath

"What was that I didn't hear you that well?" "Oh I said nothing at all."

**1 WEEK LATER AT THE AUDOTURIAM**

"Children I have an announcement to make, well actually two of them, 1 is that your parents have agreed that you children will live in this school for the next 6 months you are in school. We will distribute sleeping bags and the showers are in the bathrooms, the girls will sleep in the gym, while the boys sleep in the auditorium, 2 the teachers will be replaced by mind reading robots and there is no more art, music, or gym preps and are all to be replaced by the following. Music by geography, art by science, and gym by ELA.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Then they all take a deep breath "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" All the children screamed

"That will never happen ese as long as El Barto is here" A mysterious voice said

Then El Barto jumped out of an air vent. He started smashing the robots but they were too strong. "Take him to detention prison oh and I'll come and unmask you in 5 hours.

"How will I get fuera de aqui?"(How will I get out of here (in Spanish?)

El Barto looks around him and sees a way out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guys I'm sentier (Sorry for the short chapter I promise to make the next one longer and more exciting oh and I'm Spanish so I'm making El Barto speak Spanish because El Barto is a Spanish name.


	2. Chapter 2

The El Barto Chronicles: Operation Whaaam

El Barto took the tray of food the robot left him and took the water. "Hey you fat robot." The Robot came up to him. He spilled the water on the robot which shut it down. Then he took its keys and left. "Suckers." He said. "I knew you would say that." A voice said from behind El Barto. El Barto turned around and saw. "AW man why not the cop bot instead of the ninja one?" The Bot tried to throw the knife at our hero but El Barto blocked by taking a text book and shielding his head. "The only good Text book is a flying text book!" El Barto said as he threw the text book at the ninja bot. The ninja blocked of course but it gave El Barto a wide opening so he used it and threw the Metal flying saucer at the bot which sliced right through him. El Barto made his way to the cafeteria were all the kids were being tortured by the robots. El Barto climbed onto a table and said "All students' take out your pens or pencils and stick it into the keyslots of the robots they will shut down," El Barto yelled out as he sliced one robot with his Metal Saucer. The kids followed his directions and did a full scale revolt. 'Time to fight Skinner.' El Barto thought. El Barto started up the stairs but 2 robots got in his way and he sliced them. When he got to the Principals office he said 'Well good luck to me'. Skinner was in robot armor and had a pistol. El Barto threw his Metal saucer at him which cut Skinner's hand off that was holding the pistol. Skinner tried to Punch El Barto but he got out of the way. El Barto took out his two metal boomerangs which were razor sharp at the ends. He threw them both. One hit Skinner in the Leg while the other in the eye. He fell down and started crying. "Your goin' to Jail Shit head" El Barto said to Skinner "I'm gonna put you away for a long time." El Barto called his fart mobile and got in along with Principal Shit head. He took Skinner to the cops station and dropped him off there. After that he went back to the Bart cave.

Only to be seen in times of unfair treatment by adults.

He's stronger than Lisa Simpson.

He's faster than a bloody nose.

He's El Barto!

And he's comin for you!


End file.
